marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermes Diaktoros (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Quicksilver, Mercury (Roman name) | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Gods of Olympus | Relatives = Zeus (father); Maia (mother); Hera (step-mother); Atlas (maternal grandfather); Neptune, Pluto (uncles); Hercules, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Dionysus (half-brothers); Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Hebe, Discord (half-sisters); Autolycus (son, deceased); Jason (great-grandson); Mermeros (great-great grandson, deceased); Pheres (great great-grandson, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympus | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 500 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Messenger of the gods; God of speed, travelers, travel, commerce, and thieves | Education = | Origin = Olympian | PlaceOfBirth = Mount Cyllene in Greece | Creators = Don Rico; Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Venus #3 | HistoryText = Overview Hermes is a member of the Olympians a group of humanoid beings that hale from the pocket dimension; Olympus. He was worshipped by the humans of Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire. He was the Messenger of the gods; God of speed, travelers, travel, commerce, Early Life Hermes was the son of Zeus and a Nymph; Maia she gave birth to Hermes in secret. She raised him, although due to his speed, she was unable to see that he sometimes left her side to steal the cattle of his half-brother Apollo. His brother forgave him and presented him wit a Golden Lyre. On becoming an adult he was taken to Olympus and appointed Zeus herald delivering messages between the gods and mortals. Ancient History He had a son Autolycus, who became the god of thieves. Roman Empire (146 BC–324 AD) In 146 B.C., the Romans conquered Macedonia and then Greece. They even adopted Olympian Gods, changing many of their names in the process. Hermes became "Mercury" 20th Century By the 1940s, Hermes accompanied the other Olympian gods under the temporary leadership of Aphrodite, then going by her Roman name of Venus, as she relocated Olympus to the planet named after her. Hermes was then known by the name of Mercury. Soon, Zeus returned. Now calling himself Jupiter, Zeus summoned Mercury to collect Venus from Earth after his daughter Joya accused Venus of turning against her godhood for the love of a mortal. Hermes travelled to Earth and brought both Venus and her mortal lover Whitney Hammond to stand trial. Venus eventually won her right to return to Earth. In 1950, Mercury was ordered by Jupiter to assist Venus on two separate occasions. The first was when Venus and rocket scientist Randy Dover were trapped on the moon. Mercury used his strength and speed to hurtle their damaged rocket back to Earth. Later, Mercury was ordered to bring Venus to the laboratory of scientist Michael Templar who was responsible for creating a device that was pulling the Earth into the sun, a situation Venus helped reverse. In 1951, Mercury learned that Venus was prisoner of Sultan Khorok of Cassarobia. There Olympians couldn't use their powers, thanks to a spell cast on the area by Asgardian god Loki. However, Venus managed to escape to Olympus in planet Venus. There Mercury and Jupiter tried to persuade her not to return Cassarobia. Still she returned to her imprisonment because she didn't want to desert lovers with whom she has befriended in there. However, Loki was convinced to lift his spell and Venus managed to overthrow the sultan of Cassarobia. Modern Age With the arrival of the Fourth Host of the Celestials, Hermes confronted his mirror in the Eternals, Makkari, when Zeus and Zuras disagreed on how to address the Space Gods. Chasing Hercules When Hercules became mortal he stole various weapons from the armory of Ares. Zeus sent Hermes to find Herc. He went to Dionysus and learned that Herc had been getting drunk at his bar. He then visited Hebe the ex-wife of Herc who tried to remind his that he saved them from the Chaos King. She revealed that he was in Brooklyn and found him at Sunset Park fighting Mr Negative and his Inner Demons. He helped Herc by knocking out the gunmen and freeing the hostages. He later returned dressed as a jogger he told Herc that he would report back that he could not find thief and excepted that Herc would use the weapons to help mankind. When the Serpent was awoken he came to Herc to tell him the Olympians would remain neutral in the situation. He reminded him that he was no longer a god, but made the offer for him to return but he declined. Hermes promised he would return one day to help safely guide his soul to Hades. | Powers = Hermes possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Olympian god: Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Hermes is superhumanly strong. His strength is somewhat greater than that of the average Olympian male and can lift about 35 tons. Superhuman Speed: Hermes is the fastest of all the Olympian gods. He is capable of running and moving at speeds that are well in excess of the speed of sound (which is roughly 770 miles per hour). Hermes, is capable of running at supersonic speeds up to Mach 4.6 (1 mile per second) and usually appears as only a blur. Flight: Hermes is also capable of flying at tremendous speeds. He is capable of attaining speeds that are just under the Speed of Light, which is roughly 186,000 miles per second. Superhuman Stamina: Hermes' body produces no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him practically limitless stamina. Among the Olympians, his stamina is equaled only by Ares, Pluto, Neptune, Zeus, and Hercules. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Hermes' body are about 3 times as dense as the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to his superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Hermes' body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human, or even most other Olympians for that matter. Hermes is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. The tissues of his body are also specially adapted to withstand the tremendous friction and debilitating effects of moving at extreme velocities. Among the Olympians, his physical durability is matched only by Hercules and is exceeded by Pluto and Zeus. Superhuman Agility: Hermes' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, or most other Olympians. His agility is heightened sufficiently to allow him to effectively coordinate himself while moving or flying at superhuman velocities. Superhuman Reflexes: Hermes' reflexes also are heightened sufficiently to allow him to effectively coordinate himself while moving or flying at superhuman velocities. Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured, Hermes' godly metabolism enables his body to recover with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. He is capable of healing large amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue in a matter of hours. He is not capable, however, of regenerating missing limbs or organs. The extent and speed of his healing powers are greater than those of the majority of his race. Immortality: Like all Olympians, Hermes is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and hasn't aged since reaching adulthood. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. This does not mean that he can't be killed, however, because no member of any of Earth's pantheons of gods is "truly immortal". In order to be truly immortal, Death itself must banish an individual from entering Death's realm, much like Death has banished the Elders of the Universe. While even true immortals can be hurt and feel pain, they will fully recover no matter the severity of any injury or injuries sustained. Allspeak: Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Hermes can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Abilities = Hermes is a wily and crafty deity with inventive prowess, having once created a lyre from sheep's gut and a tortoise shell. He is also a formidable hand to hand combatant, particularly while using his speed in combat situations. | Strength = Class 50; Hermes can press lift 35 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Talaria were winged sandals worn by Hermes. They were made by Hephaestus and allows the wearer the power of flight and super speed. | Transportation = Dimensional teleportation using his own powers. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Hermes at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Zeus Family Category:Hermes Family Category:Athletic skills Category:Teleporters Category:Messenger Deities Category:Speed Deities Category:Travelers Deities Category:Commerce Deities Category:Mythological Figures